Promotion Points
The Promotion Points (shortened as PP) are the currency of Hogs of War, for which players can promote their pigs. After each mission, you get 1 PP for each completed mission, and another 1 PP if you manage all of your hogs to survive. Since Mission 9 (known as The Village People), you can find promotion points in the game too. On the mini map, they are shown as yellow rhombs. Promotion points in walkthrough ]] :Warning: This section contains a walkthrough. Read at your own cost! *Mission 9 - 1 PP is found inside a minefield. You must have an engineer to find a safe way through the minefield and get to an abandoned house with jetpack and the promotion point *Mission 10 - 1 PP is found on the top of the hill, between two artilleries in a "box" made from walls. You'll need to pick up a pick-up with Super TNT inside. *Mission 11 - there is 1 PP hidden in a minefield under the hill. You will need a commando or engineer to see a secret safe path through the minefield to the promotion point *Mission 12 - you get 1 PP, if you manage do destroy all enemy tanks. The promotion point then lands inside the minefield, in a path. So you again need a commando or an engineer to get this one. *Mission 13 - there is 1 PP on a small platform in the rocks. You need jetpack and commando to reach this on. *Mission 14 - 1 PP is hidden on the enemy side of the huge minefield, which divides enemies from your pigs. If you manage to get to the other side (and you'll need commando either a engineer to find a path through the minefield or use a jetpack), you'll be rewarded with a promotion point, and 100 UP (Useful Provisions). *Mission 15 - you can get 2 PP here. One is for, when you protect and don't destroy a vine cellar, other one is for when you liberate a duck (water tank) and manage to get it without any damage to your place. *Mission 16 - on the top, if you manage to destroy two artilleries, 2 PP will land there, on both sides of the bridge. *Mission 17 - you get 1 PP if you manage to destroy all enemy medic tents. *Mission 18 - there are 2 PP hidden in a small, hardly destroyable building. You can break it with an airstrike or with Super TNT, which appears in the map after some time. *Mission 19 - you can get 2 PP in this level. You get first of them, if you destroy all of the tanks with chemicals. Other promotion point is obtained, if you kill a pyrotechnic, who later appears in the game. *Mission 20 - first you must destroy MASH tent on the enemy side. Then you can collect 2 PP, which land in the area later. *Mission 21 - you must destroy three toilets in order to get 3 PP. *Mission 22 - you can get totally 3 PP in this level. First one you get, if you destroy the hero in the mission, you get the other two when you destroy both of artilleries in the level. One is landed in your basement, other inside a minefield, and other on a rock platform. *Mission 23 - you can get totally 4 (respectively 5) PP in this level. First one is found in a ditch, together with a jetpack and 100 UP. You also get 4 PP when you destroy all of the 4 heros in the level. However, the fifth promotion point is collectable very toughly, as the game ends, when it is sent to the map. *Mission 24 - you can get 5 PP by each of your pigs standing on a point, marked as a pig's head in middle of the enemies' area, when everytime it is landed by an airship Category:Items